Light or Dark, Harry or Draco?
by Kuroichigo
Summary: Three girls are now swithing over to Hogwarts, each has her own destiny, but it's up to them who's side they'll join Harry's or Draco's. Two can decided easily, but the third is not so sure. OCs


Ashleigh May: Hello! This is a test to see what people think of my writing skills. If people don't like it and don't review, then it'll go in the garbage, if they like it and review, then I'll keep it. So please, review if you like and don't if you don't. (I accept critiques)

* * *

"Mom! I'm going to be late! Come on!" Nicole shouted, as she finished throwing some clothes and her uniforms into the trunk. She hurried around her room trying to find the shoes that she needed. "I'm waiting for you honey!" Nicole's mother yelled up at her. Nicole bit her tongue to keep it from shouting anything back. She grabbed the shoes and stuffed them into the remaining space in her trunk.

Nicole had been going to the same school since she was eleven years old, and still this! She had done the same thing every time. Procrastinate getting all of the things she would need for the school year until the very last second. She hadn't even gotten her books until yesterday.

Finally feeling she had everything, she magically lifted the trunk off the ground and levitated it down the stairs. Her best friends, Jamie and Mara, were both waiting with Nicole's young mother. Nicole smiled at her friends and continued to levitate her trunk.

"Why do you take so long to get ready? You always do this; I thought you would learn by now!" Mara said, levitating her own trunk as she led the other girls out to the car that was waiting for them. Nicole looked over at Mara and said, "Ah, come on! I'm actually slightly ahead of schedule today. Usually I'm coming down the stairs right now!" Jamie, Mara, and Nicole laughed together.

The girls were all cousins; all of their mothers and fathers had been in arranged marriages, and each had only one daughter. Nicole never really understood why they did that, but she went along with it. Her cousins were her best friends, nobody and no-thing could separate them! Or so they hoped.

"Any clue as to why we're changing schools?" Mara asked, jumping into the car. Nicole and Jamie scooted into the back seat. "No idea, Nicki?" Jamie asked. Nicole looked up front at her mother's eyes in the rear view. "No idea! But it must be important, especially since the headmaster himself came to talk to us. He said he had all the paper work filled out . . . right?" Nicole reasoned quickly. Jamie and Mara nodded. They had both come over to Nicole's house completely unexpected, and out of nowhere the Headmaster of Hogwarts had appeared in the living room.

"I'm just glad that you'll be under Professor Dumbledore's guard, I wasn't going to tell you all this, but your mothers and I weren't sure if we were going to let you go this year." Nicole's mother said. Nicole gasped "Not let us go to Beauxbatons with all of our friends! IN OUR LAST YEAR!" Mara, Jamie, and her own mother, rolled their eyes at Nicole, used to her over-dramatics. "Yes, do you realize how dangerous it is out there?!" Her mother, where Nicole had inherited the dramatic self from, said loudly. "And do you realize how inconspicuous I am? Hello!? I'm like, not the smartest or the fastest, or the strongest or the nicest or the meanest person out there. The Dark Lord would never pick on me, or any of us for that matter.

It wasn't completely true. Mara had been the smartest in their year since first year. Jamie had been the strongest. And Nicole had always been the fastest. But all three of them were pretty, and all three of them got along great.

"Now, stay out of trouble, don't try to be in the limelight. And girls," She said, a warning soon to come, "Don't do anything stupid." The three friends laughed, and pushed their carts through the portal to station 9 and ¾.

The station was super busy. They looked around at all the new people, some random ones stood out more than others. There were the very young children, first years, which were all standing next to their older siblings. A guy with bright blonde hair stood out from a group of about five people. Baggage carts littered the station, and some people were already getting on the train. All three pairs of the girl's eyes were taking in this entirely too busy and too new a place. They were almost in shock! They had expected this to be a smaller school, like Beauxbatons, but this was huge! Tons and tons of people!

"Well . . . let's go figure out how this whole thing works . . ." Nicole said, much more nervous than she thought she would have been. Mara and Jamie followed closely, each one with their baggage cart full of the things they would need that year. They pulled the carts all the way up to the train doors, and then began to levitate the baggage onto the train. Together they found one empty compartment, and stuck themselves and their things inside of it. Mara and Nicole each sat facing each other in the same seat, with a book in their hands, while Jamie lay down on the other side of the compartment.

_"Boring, Boring, why are my best friends so boring?!" _Jamie said in a sing song voice. Nicole looked over and stuck her tongue out at the oldest of the three. "Jamie, if you liked to read, we wouldn't seem boring to you!" Jamie rolled her eyes, and then closed them. Nicole and Mara got back into the books they were reading, a little too quickly.

As soon as they had gotten back into their books, and Jamie had just about drifted off to sleep, the door burst open. In popped a boy with a toad in his hands. "Oh . . . I'm sorry! I didn't realize someone else was already in here." He said, trying to get out again. Nicole's eyes lifted instantly from the pages of Little Women, and smiled. "It's fine, Jamie! Get your butt over here!" Nicole told her. Jamie groaned, but got up and walked over anyways. Nicole could see some of his friends, standing out in the hallway . . . or people she thought were his friends.

"No, I'm trying to find some other people." He said. Nicole watched as he went back out of the door. "Watch it Longbottom!" She heard someone behind the toad boy say. "S- Sorry Ma- Malfoy . . ." Toad boy said. "That's what I thought," The other guy walked into the compartment. It was the blonde one that Nicole had seen earlier, surrounded by goons. "Now why don't I know about you three gorgeous girls yet?" He asked. One of Nicole's eyebrows went up, Jamie actually woke up, and Mara rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Because, we're new, duh!" Mara said, setting her book on her lap, not wanting Nicole to do what she knew she would. Now it was Nicole's turn to roll her eyes. "Ignore her, she's just annoyed to have gotten interrupted in her reading-" "As are you." Jamie popped in. She also knew what was going to happen next, but she enjoyed it a bit more than Mara did. "Maybe, it matters why this person who seems to have no name is here, and why he is talking to us." Nicole finished.

She always did this, played with them and just when they thought they had her, she'd start to ignore them. Usually the guy would realize this and either ignore her, or he'd play along or back at her. Most of the time, it didn't matter what the guy did, she'd just ignore them after she was done.

"I don't know if I should tell you my name without you first telling me yours, and possibly your friends, as well." He said. Nicole smiled, though both Jamie and Mara knew that there was a smirk hidden behind those all too innocent eyes. "Well, if you won't tell me your name, I'm not going to tell you mine. You aren't of much interest to me anyways." Nicole said, pulling the book back up to her face.

Malfoy look intrigued; it wasn't often that a girl would just that quickly decide they weren't interested in him. This made the game a bit more interesting. He turned to the girl who didn't have a book in her hand. "Do you have a name?" He asked. He realized, only after he had said it, how dumb it actually had sounded. She just looked at him, "Are you mentally retarded?" This also was not the response he had been expecting. He was just glad that Blaise had decided to stay back and chat up another girl, because he would be laughing like a crazy maniac right now if he saw what was going on.

"And what about you?" He asked the last girl there. She looked at him, "You're at the wrong place. St. Mungo's is back that-a-way." "Three strikes and you're out Malfoy, nice try. Buh-Bye now!" Nicole said, waving her hand and smiling sweetly. Malfoy was infuriated by these three girls. With most groups of girls, he could usually get at least on to swoon. But not a single girl in this group looked like they even cared about him! This was very different. He stood up and began to walk out, his lit- I mean, big goons following him. "I hope to see you three very soon." He said, with a forced politeness. Nicole waved again, "We'll see what happens, buh-bye again!" He walked, as dignified as he could, out the door.

"Nicki, why do you always do that?" Mara asked, looking at her annoyed. Jamie looked at Mara, "He deserved it." Mara nodded, and looked again at Nicole. Jamie returned to her side so she could lie down again. "Because, I could tell right when he walked in that he had the dark mark on his arm and that he was a jerk." Nicole said, she was smiling as she pulled the book up to her face. Mara looked exasperatedly at Jamie. "Don't look at me like that, I agree with Nicki." Jamie said. Mara sighed, annoyed with the other two cousins.

Mara looked at the book, but wasn't actually reading it. She reminded herself that Nicole had a way with judging people, and that usually she was right. She might not have judged him so harshly though, if he hadn't come right in with the cocky attitude . . . maybe he wouldn't have had the attitude if Nicole had for once in her life, acted nicely towards a person who from her first impressions of them, wasn't going to act nicely back.

The door opened again, interrupting Mara from her thoughts. All three of the girls looked up. "Would you girls like anything to eat?" The witch asked. Nicole nodded, excited by the food. She leapt up and pounced up upon the food cart. "This . . . and this . . . and a few of those, oh, and three of these!" Nicole said, picking out different candies that she adored. She tossed them back at Mara and Jamie. "Thank ya' ma'am" Jamie said, as the door closed and she tore into one of the jelly bean packs that Nicole had thrown her.

A little later, all of the girls had changed into their uniforms. They could feel the train starting to slow down, and quickly gotten their luggage off of the racks above their heads.

Following the crowd of students, they exited the train. It was dark, and they could see the castle in the distance. "Firs' years, come wit' me!" A giant called. An old man, with greasy black hair, was standing next to the giant. His eyes were glancing at all of the students, scanning for the ones he was supposed to find. "I don't think I like that guy. . ." Nicole whispered to Jamie and Mara as they passed about a meter away from him. All of a sudden, she felt a hand close on her shoulder. "May I guess that you are Nicole Longmire?" The greasy haired man asked. Nicole turned around and tried her best not to flinch. Her shoulder was hurt where he was grabbing her. "I am, and this is Jamie Rochelle, and Mara Decking, can I help you?" She asked politely. She was always polite to adults, no matter what she felt about them. "I need you to come with me; we have to meet in the Headmaster's office before the ceremonies start." He said. Nicole nodded, and the three cousins followed the dark man away in one of the carriages, drawn by invisible horses.

* * *

Ashleigh May: I want reviews, because I like writing, but if I don't get any, I guess I'll take this story off the site.


End file.
